The Combat Monks of Lawie Ville
by lari san
Summary: adventure
1. Chapter Maharashi

Chapter 13

**DEEP INNER EARTH - SAMYA the MAHARISHI **

**ARMO (Lugar 7**): ''Oh, but boss it's been quite a while, don't you feel lonely not having your conscience around for so long.''

ARMO … 'to be quite frank I always feel lonely without my conscience, I won't be able to do without it for a minute.'

ARMO : ''you see the conscience is actually the second thought in any given situation.''

**SAMYA (lugar 1):** '' I never really had one, MALCUS is more like a LUGAR than a conscience to me.''

ARMO:'' you know I was wondering since you're the boss and all that, maybe you could come up with another way to get us out.

SAMYA: ''Even if I wanted too ,there no way out for me , I SAMYA DYABLA the leader of the parade is condemn till death in this place.''

SAMYA: '' Not even with the KURUSO KESSHO can I exit .''

ARMO: '' hmm, it must be really tough being you.''

ARMO: '' to make matters worse you have been betrayed by your most entrusted lugar .

SAMYA: '' while we're on the subject ,I must add that was a blunder by MARK to steal my conscience , since MALCUS is also forbidden to exit inner earth."

SAMYA: '' If my calculations are correct MALCUS have been asleep for five years and will awake any moment soon.

ARMO: ''five years of sleep, this guy must have been real tired.''

SAMYA: '' Mark will experience the true evils of **MALCUS OF SAMYA DYABLA** and regret ever betraying the LUGARS.''

SAMYA: '' I just hope the KURUSO isn't damage in the ruckus.''

**ARMO** : '' Mark controls the KURUSO (CROSS) and it seems OBILL know the way about of the KESSHO(CRYSTAL).

SAMYA : '' so why not retrieve it from him.''

ARMO: '' Boss, OBILL refuse to co-operate.''

SAMYA: '' THEN ELIMINATE his conscience at once.''

ARMO: '' boss I'm afraid if we do we could lose the KESSHO (CRYSTAL) in the process.

ARMO: '' I overheard AZARAK'S discussion with ZAGAD and it seems the conscience have already located the host . ''

SAMYA: '' WHAT, how was I not told about this?''

SAMYA: '' AZARAK must report to me at once!''

ARMO: '' K BOSS, i will send an alert immediately.

**After learning that the maharishi required her presents ,Azarak glided over the molten lava at high speeds even causing the DRAGNAKE to follow thinking it was a fight. ****  
**

AZARAK: ''Look like the battles have already began, lord SAMYA.''

Before AZARAK could complete the sentence she was blown against the walls of the inner earth.

Samya was weak at the moment so Azarak could withstand the blow.

SAMYA: '' AZARAK let this be a lesson to you, that you should report to me all the details of updates in terms of the outer world.

AZARAK: '' but my lord I sent all the updated crystals of technology for you ever since we spoke of the kuruso kessho I've updated you through the crystals of technology. The crystal of technology never lies and such crystals sense uses the voice of each LUGAR.

SAMYA: '' I can't recall transmitting details of the KURUSO KESSHO via the crystal of technology.''

AZARAK: '' huh, but that's impossible, but how?''

SAMYA: '' I'm starting to believe MARK may be behind this in an effort to get hold on the KURUSO KESSHO undetectable.

AZARAK: ''You mean he posed as a replica of you in other to get the cross crystal.''

SAMYA: ''I'm afraid so.''

SAMYA: '' HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELEESS?''

AZARAK: '' but i could not tell the difference my lord.''

SAMYA: '' YOU BETTER FIND THEM AND RETURN MY CRYSTALS AZARAK.

AZARAK: '' AZAKI and GACOUTO are already pursuing the enemies my lord.''

SAMYA: '' LEAVE.''

AZARAK: '' what did you say my lord?''

SAMYA: '' I SAID GET OUT OF MY VISION.''

The higher masters were having an important meeting at the **KAIDOU** and were unaware of what was happening. It seems SADAO was under GACOUTO'S illusion. GACOUTO'S illusion was very powerful and things appeared to be reality to SADAO, but no one else was aware of GACOUTO'S presence.

TORA: '' SADAO are you ok, you seem to be acting a little weird lately.''

SADAO: '' I see, it seems no one else can see you in that case I guess I have no choice but to fight you myself.''

TORA: '' who are you even talking to SADAO?''

SADAO: '' but wait, if I can see him, the higher masters would be able to as well.''

SADAO: '' TORA I need you to listen to me carefully.''

SADAO: '' You said you met the masters at the **KAIDOU**, but I didn't, it seems I'm caught up in an illusion of some sort, which prevents me from seeing the masters and allow only me to see the enemy , I need you to report this to the grand master immediately .''

TORA: '' right''

TORA headed back to the KAIDOU but was unable to see the grand master.

KAIDOU guardian: ''no one is allowed to see the GMC till this meeting is over.''

TORA: '' but this is an emergency the TEMPLE is under attack now by some strange old man.''

KAIDOU guardian: '' HAHAHAHAHA you're killing me with all this non sense come on get going.''

TORA:'' you don't understand, you must listen, and SADAO and master GETASHY may be trouble as we speak.''

After being denied TORA went to look for her brother, but he was not home.

TORA: '' O there you are brother, I've been trying to find you.''

SADAO: '' TORA, did you speak to the grand master?''

TORA: '' the guard refuses to let me, he didn't even believe me.''

KOBOYASHI: '' What you mean he refuse you sis, I'll go teach him a lesson he'll never forget.''

SADAO: '' that won't be necessary KOBOYASHI, we're heading to the government defense headquarters.''

KOBOYASHI: '' really, so I'll finally be able to kick some butt.''

After a long struggle GETASHY was able to escape AZAKI'S illusion and headed to the GDH to get to the bottom of this.

Upon arrival **MANZO GETASHY** demanded he saw the president, but the security would not allow him as he continued reading his book. PETE was already upset, since GETASHY didn't plan to leave before seeing the president.

PETE: '' It seems I'll have to use a bit of the sticks and stones trick to get my point across since words can't do you harm.

PETE places his book on the desk, got up and walk towards GETASHY.

GETASHY: '' This guy looks a lot smaller sitting, what is he?''

PETE was much bigger when he stands upright and often people usually underestimate him.

PETE: '' whats with that look, are you surprise at this body?'' laughter

PETE dashed towards GETASHY in an effort to apprehend him, but GETASHY pointed his hand forward then side to side shouting **UGOKUNA EFEKUTSU** placing the entire building under a still effect and making movements impossible for Pete and anyone else.

GETASHY: '' I must check the other floors before my still effect wears off.''

GETASHY walked towards the elevator and the silence was so deep that GETASHY felt something real evil in the building like there were eyes all over looking at him.

EVIL LAUGHTER

PETE: '' was that suppose to stop me?'' laughter

suspense sound

Master GETASHY still effect didn't hold PETE for long as he continued from where he was frozen displaying a long baton which he then broke down to a pair of NUNCHAKU moving his hands in a wave like position with both hands. PETE was a pro with his NUNCHAKU, after acquiring his special skills from ZILARO making it difficult for GETASHY to get close. Suddenly the lights went off and GETASHY couldn't see a thing, instead he received a series of NUNCHAKU combo from Pete.

Evil laughter

PETE: '' scared of the dark ?''

PETE: '' HMM whats going on?''

When the lights came back on GETASHY was surrounded by KOBOYASHI, TORA and SADAO all making the same sign in a position that shield GETASHY from PETE'S NUNCHAKU attacked. PETE was surprise to see how this turn out.

SADAO: ''We're here master!''

Master GETASHY: '' SADAO what are you guys doing here? ''

PETE: '' more little pest to deal with I see.''

PETE: ''THAT won't change things one bit.''


	2. Chapter 30s

Chapter 30s

MARK and LUCY spent the entire time discussing matters surrounding forming an alliance beyond any other.

LUCY: '' It would be flawless forming an alliance as you know the enemies won't be defeated that easily.''

LUCY: '' Had it not been for my planted eyes the enemies would be aware of your conscience technique.

MARK: '' Yes, but the technique will work with the presence of the cross.

LUCY: '' Look they are carrying your conscience away leaving the entrance wide open.''

MALCUS appeared to be going through a change as he evolves into a huge ferocious polar bear looking creäture. YAMADA began chanting a spell that created a protection barrier since he was unaware of MALCUS full abilities. MALCUS was like a super strong polar bear and attacked YAMADA all angels but he could not break the barrier. Every strike MALCUS made the impact could only heard as thunder and seen as lightning due to the speed and force used when fighting on the other side.

YAMADA concentrated hard to avoid MALCUS fatal blows and thought to himself, ''Am I going to die in this place, I've never fought on the other side north before, but I remember the GMC's words.

GMC: ''the NORTH and SOUTH poles are the two deadliest conditions to fight on the other side.''

GMC: '' one should avoid fighting in these conditions as prolong battles there could seal your fate especially if the enemy's power feeds off the condition some way.

GMC: '' If you are ever taken to the other side north or south by an unknown enemy you should avoid getting hit by them and try escaping after creating a protection barrier.''

GMC: '' Every blow inflicted from the other side is like a complete beat down on the normal side.

With this in mind YAMADA was out in no time and appeared in the triangle once again while the other two masters stood outside patiently.

MALCUS was not far behind as the polar bear hand erected from the other side like he wanted to tear the earth apart causing massive tremors. YAMADA was able to escape MALCUS but realize MALCUS could not be defeated that easily.

ROC: '' Is this how you intend to defeat this beast?''

ROC: '' running or sealing him away won't keep him away, do you even know what you're dealing with?''

ROC landed on the crack between other side and the triangle blocking off any exit or entry. When ROC landed on the crack everything went calm.

ROC: '' if that's how you intend to stop this beast, its pointless trying, do you even know who this beast is?''

YAMADA: '' it's clear we don't just attack head on as you should have notice I've been analyzing this beast abilities, but it's quite unpredictable altering his technique so frequently that it becomes quite tedious.

ROC: '' Well I don't know the full details, but I do know it originally inhabits the inner earth and was brought here on an unknown mission.''

ROC: '' I don't know its name or true ability, but I could direct you to someone who could give you more details.''

WATANABE: '' So who is this someone and where do we find him?''

ROC: '' Well you would have to visit the Mist clan where you can find the Grand master.

IDO: '' The mist clan.''

WATANABE: '' so you saying we would have to visit the mist forest in the heights of lawie ville.''

ROC: '' IM AFRAID SO.''

IDO: '' so you are actually from the mist and not the forbidden?''

ROC: '' As I said I belong to no clan.''

YAMADA: '' Isn't this beast the demon tormenting the people of lawie ville?''

ROC: '' the RMT never ceases to amaze me with its high level incompetence.''

WATANABE: '' U better watch your mouth when you speak of the RMT, we are highly skill combat masters if you don't realize.''

ROC: '' Realize, I don't have to realize, I mean I have already analyze your abilities from the moment you enter the recap bar and you are no match for this beast on your own.

ROC: '' You see the recap bar isn't the ordinary bar u know, it's more a medium that attracts the strong then analyzes their strength and abilities once they enter. ''

ROC: '' that's the only way I could seal off that beast at will, I analysis most of his data set and the results were frightening.''

WATANABE: '' so what did you see there that was so frightening?''

ROC: '' well in fact it was what I couldn't see that was my concern.''

-talk about an extra masked mass that kept increasing like something was being collected and stored there. - Conscience

To b continued

ITARY: '' HMHMHHAHAHAHA, don't underestimate me KASKET RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

ITARY put up his head and released an aura of extreme power the earth guards were easily tossed aside and wrecking the surrounding area. SAND DEEPER held on the ITARY'S foot despite his power. After powering up ITARY true identification was revealed as he manipulated the air around him forming effective ring seals. After releasing his rings seals SAND DEEPER had no choice but to let ITARY go.

RING SEAL –(the full ring seal forms circular blades over all body parts with strict precision and it doesn't affect movements . )

KASKET: '' Just as I suspected, you cunning bastard, I'm much too clever for this.''

ZILARO: '' HMM, it seems you are a bit too clever….farewell KASKET.''

MYSTERIOUS SOUND…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

KASKET was blown to pieces from ARMO and SAND DEEPER'S point of few.

ARMO: ''KAS NOOOOOOOOOOO''.

ARMO looked at KASKET in pieces on the ground and got totally pissed off that he made an attempt to attacked ZILARO one time.

SAND DEEPER quickly enclosed ARMO then submerges underground.

ARMO: '' What do you think you are doing SAND DEEPER, why did you stop me, I was about to annihilate him.''

SAND DEEPER: '' I stopped you because this was actually a trap.''

ARMO: '' there isn't a trap I can't blast away DEEPER, I am the creator of weapons of all kinds.''

ARMO: '' we taught man the art of constructing weapons, don't you forget.''

SAND DEEPER: ''you may be right about that, but there is something different about ZILARO.

ARMO: '' What do u mean DEEPER?''

SAND DEEPER: '' I mean there must be something more to ZILARO's ability and speed, I mean and was hardly able to keep up although my speed varies all the time.

ARMO: '' how long are we going to hide in this place?''

ARMO: '' It shouldn't be much of a trouble for the two of us to just destroy ZILARO, he is only a conscience.''

SAND DEEPER: '' He is not just a conscience from the way I see it.''

SAND DEEPER: ''now ZILARO seem much more powerful than before and we must be precise when attacking him again.

(When ARMO AND DEEPER resurfaces ZILARO was accompanied by DAMIAN and HITSO)…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Awareness

Master GETASHY and SADAO walked towards the courtyard, where the other monks were training and they all starred at SADAO.

Getashy : '' Do not worry SADAO, they will get used to you soon enough !''

SADAO: '' WAAW look at the size of these statues, they are amazing!''

Three enormous statues are position at the three key points of the temple. It is said that these statues are made of pure gold.

M GETASHY: '' You think so, you have not seen anything yet, there're true amusement lies in their battles.''

SADAO:'' huh, but how do you mean Master, how can they battle, when they are just statues?''

M GETASHY: '' I am afraid you are wrong SADAO, these babies are the toughest weapons system of the RMT after the grand master."

Their dominance lies in the ability to regenerate at any moments even after a defeat that may have disassembled them.

GETASHY: '' Now listen up people, we may have a new comer joining the temple so you welcome him and just walk him through the RMT universe.

A Voice in the crowd: '' So when will he be coming master?''

GETASHY: '' Who said that?''

They all turn to SHUN KOBOYASHI, one of Ross most stubborn novice. Kobayashi was only 12 years at the time, but was the size of a 15 year old.

GETASHY: ''You might as well step forward Kobayashi."

KOBAYASHI: '' Yes Master.''

GETASHY:'' Kobayashi, what is the number one rule of the Lutter Contre Les Monies.''

KOBAYASHI:'' huh, never act out of haste Master!''

GETASHY: '' Really? Why is that Kobayashi.''

KOBAYASHI: '' because haste makes you weak.''

''Haste makes waste SADAO'', whispered Sadao's conscience

''Makes waste'', Sadao repeated softly.

GETASHY: '' I'm afaid not Koboyashi?''

Are you trying to say something Sadao? Asked Getashy

''HASTE MAKES WASTE'', replied Sadao with a confused expression on his face.

GETASHY: '' Bravo that is correct, I am already impressed, but the real impression will be based on the duel between you and Kobayashi right now.

GETASHY set the rules so SADAO would have an idea and the fight began.

GETASHY: ''Fight!''

SADAO VS KOBOYASHI

SADAO looked at Kobayashi fixed, standing with his knees bent in a fighting position, then moved towards Kobayashi slowly. Kobayashi had a puzzled facial expression ran towards SADAO with his fist held upwards in a punch like position.

KOBOYASHI: '' I am going to crush you AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''Kobayashi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH as he dashed towards SADAO.

SADAO suddenly went into a state of shock, unable to move as Kobayashi got closer.

SADAO thought to himself: ''that voice,'' as he got a brief flashback of MARK'S voice saying, besides , this one seems to be a perfect target for the plan.

SADAO realize the position he was in at that moment and he had no plans of losing that fight of an opportunity.

SADAO: '' I have to avoid this blow else I am done for!''

An inner voice:'' MOVE YOU IDIOT!''

Sound effect: BOOOOM was the sound of the punch on impact with SADAO face as he moved away to slow to avoid impact.

SADAO: '' Ono I am too late!'' tossing SADAO a few feet back.

Voice in the crowd: '' Poor kid!''

KOBOYASHI: '' Is that all you got, come on get up!''

SADAO'S CONSCIENCE: '' I am not encouraging you to fight, but I am not encouraging you to die either.''

SADAO: ''who the hell is this?''

Voice in the crowd: ''who is this kid talking too, is he even aware of his predicament?

KOBOYASHI walk towards SADAO then held him by his hair in an attempt to get him off the floor.

SADAO'S CONSCIENCE:: '' you should not get beat up that much SADAO, it could easily bring out Zel .''

Sadao: '' Zel, who the hell is that anyway?''

SADAO'S conscience: '' hmmm, a bad conscience of a 100s would not leave space for me SADAO.

SADAO : '' What are you blabbering about?

SADAO: "Why cannot you just go away?

SADAO'S CONSCIENCE: '' I will for now, but just remember I will always be with you cause I am your conscience.

SADAO had some background in martial arts from MIA classes, so he had a few trick up his sleeve.

SADAO held KOBOYASHI with his left hand pulling him down as he raise his head forcefully with the impact that knocks Kobayashi out cold when he got hit on his chin.

Voice in crowd:'' Wow WAT POWER''

Voice in crowd: ''This kid's a monster!''

KOBOYASHI got up dizzily and distorted, almost unaware of what just happened.

KOBOYASHI: '' That does it punk, I am going to finish you off for good!''

KOBOYASHI Struggled to make his way to SADAO, as his knees trembled like an after effect from the blast.

KOBOYASHI: '' What is with this boy, I can still feel the impact of his punch, is like I was hit twice.

KOBOYASHI: '' I will not loose to you!'' KOBOYASHI was enraged and charged towards SADAO once more.

KOBOYASHI: '' TAKIA HANDOU!'' Jump sidekick

SADAO got the full impact of KOBOYASHI'S TAKIA HANDOU, but to everyone's surprise SADAO was hardly moved from his stands.

Master Getashy : '' That is enough Kobayashi.'' Getashy appeared between the two fighters.

Everyone starred at SADAO amazing strength and confused about what just happened.

Master Getashy : ''Hmmm follow me SADAO!''

Kobayashi: '' But Master we are not done yet!'' Angry look

Master Getashy: '' O Yes KOBOYASHI you are done, you've just lived to fight another day.''

Voice in the crowd: '' Amazing.''

Voice in the crowd: '' Yeah that kid's as tough as nail!''

When SADAO and GETASHY left the court yard the other monks got the feeling like they were not training hard enough after having witness SADAO s brute strength as a young boy. It was about the end of the session and they were reluctant to leave as they felt incomplete after witnessing Sadao's strength.

At that point GETASHY and SADAO were already walking through the temples' main corridor on their way to meet the Grand Master.

GETASHY: '' That was exceptional, you put on a great show back there.''

GETASHY: '' Tell me, where you possess such power?''

SADAO: '' Huh''

Getashy: '' Could it be this power was passed on to you by your father or distant relative?''

My father ? expressed SADAO sadly

Sadao: '' I heard my dad was very strong, but he was disappeared mysteriously a few years ago.''

GETASHY: '' O really, I am sorry to hear that SADAO, it must have been not having your father around.''

The pulchritudinous** appearance of the **entrance corridor to the Grand Master kidou didn't go unnoticed as Sadao stood in shock admiring the historical arts and artifacts of the temple.

GETASHY: '' O we are finally here.''

GETASHY: '' Know this SADAO from now on I will be like a father to you don't matter what.''

SADAO: '' Really that is so great master, you will teach me to become a master one day and we could fight enemies together.''

GETASHY took SADAO to the GRAND MASTER, but was unable to disturb and decided to head back. GRAND MASTER CHANG (GMC) felt their presence and allow them in.

MASTER GEATSHY: ''my apologies GRAND MASTER CHANG I have brought this young man before you receive your approval of acceptance into the RMT.

GMC: '' why do you need my approval for something like this?''

With all this being said the GMC never open his eyes and was not aware of SADAO hair style.

GETASHY: '' Well this kid is somewhat different that those I have brought in the pass.''

GMC: '' I am aware of this and I am also aware of a strange aura within that boy.''

GMC: ''This time you will decide GETASHY.''

GETASHY: '' Me, but I.''

GMC: '' That is my decision on this; it's all up to you now Getashy.''

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

FLASH BACK- BAD JUSTICE

After defeating PETE, team SADAO headed deeper in the Government Defense Headquarters.

The GDH was replica of ancient ruins that once stood at the site. There have been several rumors of an entire government cabinet buried there after a brutal political war. The GDH will never be explored by strangers and any attempt of such could result in death. This is due to a number of traps placed in secret locations within the building.

SADAO and the others had not gotten far, when a police officer appeared before them offering his help.

KOBOYASHI: '' What the, where did he come from?''

SPECIAL POLICE: '' O pardon me, I didn't mean to scare you.''

SPECIAL POLICE: '' I see you had a difficult time with this monster of a security?

SPECIAL POLICE: "I do apologize for this animosity and I can assure you this will not happen again.''

SADAO: '' Why would you want to help us, why would you help a total stranger?''

SPECIAL POLICE: '' As a police officer, it's my duty to help even total strangers.''

KOBOYASHI: '' Who are you anyway; I've never seen a Police as big as you in LAWIE VILLE?''

SPECIAL POLICE: '' O my name is SP FRANK DENNY, but you can refer to me as JUSTICE.''

I was given that name by the supreme commander; because of how enthusiastic I was when he stated his motive of getting rid of corruption in this land.

KOBOYASHI: '' I've heard enough of this crap, you either get us out of this place or you'll be face down like the security.''

TORA: '' Are you implying that we are corrupted.''

FRANK: '' HMMM.''

KOBOYASHI ran towards FRANK with a furious look in his eyes and totally enraged, when the wall of shifted to the opposite side taking KOBOYASHI with it.''

SADAO: ''KOBOYASHI!''

FRANK : '' Oh I forgot to mention you should watch your steps in this fortress , every step counts.''

TORA : '' where's my brother , what did you do to my brother?''

FRANK: '' To be honest I detest opposition.''

FRANK: ''I've been opposed ever since I was a child and I've grown bearing the hatred of every moment of opposition, by family , friends and foes.''

SADAO: '' What's all this opposition lectures?''

SADAO : '' GIVE BACK KOBOYASHI and MASTER GETASHY you bastard.''

SADAO: '' Aren't you the law?''

FRANK: ''those who oppose me hardly ever live to talk about it.''

FRANK: '' your friend's life depends on his will to live.''

SADAO: '' what the hell are you talking about.''

FRANK: '' it's my little method of containing opposition.''

FRANK : '' let me illustrate.''

FRANK: '' Deprivation.''

TEAM GETASHY became speechless and it was quite shocking for them, TORA tried screaming to her brother, but it was futile. After noticing what happened, team GETASHY made attempts to attack, but were easily locked away in FRANKs FREEDOM Deprivation.

RUKUS at the RMT

MABASHI: '' You can't use this attack in a place like this.''

GACOUTO: '' Why the hell not?''

MABASHI: '' such attack would be reckless.''

MABASHI was in the shadow form in midair looking at GACOUTO, who was also in his shadow form after using the WIND TYPHOON DAMAGE. GACOUTO's forms usually deceive others with his old man appearance.

MABASHI: '' we must head back inner earth to report this to AZARAK at once.''

GACOUTO: '' Why can't we just handle this before leaving?''

MABASHI: ''we must be very careful when it comes to MARK.''

MABASHI: '' AZARAK is never wrong in her calculations, but this time proved otherwise.''

GACOUTO: "You've been speared this time, but the next time we meet shall be the last.''

The two higher master monks looked up ahead as GACOUTO and MABASHI disappeared into the trees.

GETASHY search the entire GDH, but SADAO and the others were nowhere around.

GETASHY: '' What's going on, I can feel their presence but I just can't see them.

TORA: '' Why is MASTER GETASHY unable to see us or hear us, is it some sort of spell?''

SADAO: '' IT appears so.''

FRANK: '' good eye.''

FRANK: '' Now witness the strength of JUSTICE.''

TORA: '' Justice?''

FRANK: ''YES that's right JUSTICE, an alias given to me by the supreme commander himself.''

SADAO: '' Who the hell cares about what name you were given?''

FRANK: '' Well I guess we can skip the details and get straight to it.''

FRANK: '' BATTERED AND BRUISE.''

Fighting song

FRANK DENNY appeared in the air over team GETASHY erecting batons held by hands replicated those of a giant. FRANK over cast the area like clouds and the sounds made on impact was like thunder.

SADAO: '' What the hell is this, if we get hit by one of these things we'll be cat food.''

Team SADAO keep running around to avoid getting hit, but were also getting exhausted.

SADAO was concern about his friends getting hit and eventually SADAO was the one who got hit while trying to warn TORA.

TORA: '' SADAO!''

KOBOYASHI: '' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.''

KOBOYASHI hands appeared through the wall bloody and swollen .

KOBOYASHI: '' We are not dying today guys.''

SADAO: '' KOBOYASH I STAY BACK.''


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 13

**DEEP INNER EARTH - SAMYA the MAHARISHI **

**ARMO (Lugar 7**): ''Oh, but boss it's been quite a while, don't you feel lonely not having your conscience around for so long.''

ARMO … 'to be quite frank I always feel lonely without my conscience, I won't be able to do without it for a minute.'

ARMO : ''you see the conscience is actually the second thought in any given situation.''

SAMYA DYABLA: '' I never really had one, MALCUS is more like a LUGAR than a conscience to me.''

ARMO: '' .''

ARMO:'' you know I was wondering since you're the boss and all that, maybe you could come up with another way to get us out.

SAMYA: ''Even if I wanted too ,there no way out for me , I SAMYA DYABLA the leader of the parade is condemn till death in this place.''

SAMYA: '' Not even with the KURUSO KESSHO can I exit the inner earth.''

ARMO: '' hmm, it must be really tough being you.''

ARMO: '' to make matters worse you have been betrayed by your most entrusted lugar .

SAMYA: '' while we're on the subject ,I must add that was a blunder by MARK to take steal my conscience , since MALCUS is also forbidden to exit inner earth."

SAMYA: '' If my calculations are correct MALCUS have been asleep for five years and will awake any moment soon to inflict major chaos even to MARK himself.

ARMO: ''five years of sleep, this guy must have been real tired.''

SAMYA: '' Mark will experience the true evils of **MALCUS OF SAMYA DYABLA** and regret ever betraying the LUGARS.''

SAMYA: '' I just hope the KURUSO isn't damage in the ruckus.''

**ARMO** : '' Mark controls the KURUSO (CROSS) and it seems OBILL know the way about of the KESSHO(CRYSTAL).

SAMYA : '' so why not retrieve it from him.''

ARMO: '' Boss OBILL refuse to co-operate.''

SAMYA: '' THEN ELIMINATE his conscience at once.''

ARMO: '' boss I'm afraid if we do we could lose the KESSHO (CRYSTAL) in the process.

ARMO: '' I overheard AZARAK'S discussion with ZAGAD and it seems the conscience have already located one of the great 100s . ''

SAMYA: '' WHAT, how was I not told about this?''

.''

SAMYA: '' AZARAK must report to me at once!''

ARMO: '' K BOSS.''

After learning that the maharishi required her presents ,AZAKI glided over the molten lava at high speeds even causing the DRAGNAKE to follow thinking it was a fight.

SAMYA could see AZARAK from a distance and AZARAK could see SAMYA was really upset.

AZARAK: ''Look like the battles have already began, lord SAMYA.''

Before AZARAK could complete the sentence she was blown against the walls of the inner earth.

SAMYA: '' AZARAK let this be a lesson to you that you should report to me all the details of updates in terms of the outer world.

AZARAK: '' but my lord I sent all the updated crystals of technology for you ever since we spoke of the kuruso kessho I've updated you through the crystals of technology. The crystal of technology never lies and such crystals sense uses the voice of each LUGAR.

SAMYA: '' I can't recall transmitting details of the KURUSO KESSHO via the crystal of technology.''

AZARAK: '' huh, but that's impossible, but how?''

SAMYA: '' I'm starting to believe MARK may be behind this in an effort to get hold on the KURUSO KESSHO undetectable.

AZARAK: ''You mean he posed as a replica of you in other to get the cross crystal.''

SAMYA: ''I'm afraid so.''

The higher masters were having an important meeting at the **KAIDOU** and were unaware of the intruder that attacked SADAO. I t seems SADAO was under GACOUTO'S illusion. GACOUTO'S illusion was very powerful and things appeared to be reality to SADAO, but no one else was aware of GACOUTO'S presence.

TORA: '' SADAO are you ok, you seem to be acting a little weird lately.''

SADAO: '' I see, it seems no one else can see you in that case I guess I have no choice but to fight you myself.''

TORA: '' who are you even talking to SADAO.''

SADAO: '' but wait, if I can see him, the higher masters would be able to as well.''

SADAO: '' TORA I need you to listen to me carefully.''

SADAO: '' You said you met the masters at the **KAIDOU**, but I didn't, it seems I'm caught up in an illusion of some sort, which prevents me from seeing the masters and allow only me to see the enemy , I need you to report this to the grand master immediately .''

TORA: '' right''

TORA headed back to the KAIDOU but was unable to see the grand master.

KAIDOU guardian: ''no one is allowed to see the GMC till this meeting is over.''

TORA: '' but this is an emergency the TEMPLE is under attack now by some strange old man.''

KAIDOU guardian: '' HAHAHAHAHA you're killing me with all this non sense come on get going.''

TORA:'' you don't understand, you must listen, and SADAO and master GETASHY may be trouble as we speak.''

After being denied TORA went to look for her brother but he was not home but he was already with SADAO discussing the strange event.

TORA: '' O there you are brother I've been trying to find you.''

SADAO: '' TORA, did you speak to the grand master?''

TORA: '' the guard refuses to let me, he didn't even believe me.''

KOBOYASHI: '' What you mean he refuse you sis, I'll go teach him a lesson he'll never forget.''

SADAO: '' that won't be necessary KOBOYASHI, we're heading to the government defense headquarters.''

KOBOYASHI: '' really, so I'll finally be able to kick some butt.''

After a long struggle GETASHY was able to escape from being trapped by AZAKI'S illusion and headed to the GDH to get to the bottom of this.

Upon arrival **MANZO GETASHY** demanded he saw the president, but the security would not allow him as he continued reading his book. PETE was already upset, since GETASHY didn't plan to leave before seeing the president.

PETE: '' It seems I'll have to use a bit of the sticks and stones trick to get my point across since words can't do you harm.

PETE places his book on the desk, got up and walk towards GETASHY.

GETASHY: '' This guy looks a lot smaller sitting, what is he?''

PETE was much bigger when he stands upright and often people usually underestimate him.

PETE dashed towards GETASHY in an effort to apprehend him, but GETASHY pointed his hand forward then side to side shouting **UGOKUNA EFEKUTSU** placing the entire building under a still effect and making movements impossible for Pete and anyone else.

GETASHY: '' I must check the other floors before my still effect wears off.''

GETASHY walked towards the elevator and the silence was so deep that GETASHY felt something real evil in the building like there were eyes all over looking at him.

Master GETASHY still effect didn't hold PETE for long as he continued from where he was frozen displaying a long baton which he then broke down to a pair of NUNCHAKU moving his hands in a wave like position with both hands. PETE was a pro with his NUNCHAKU, after acquiring his special skills from ZILARO making it difficult for GETASHY to get close. Suddenly the lights went off and GETASHY couldn't see a thing, instead he received a series of NUNCHAKU combo from Pete.

When the lights came back on GETASHY was surrounded by KOBOYASHI, TORA and SADAO all making the same sign in a position that shield GETASHY from PETE'S NUNCHAKU attacked. PETE was very surprise to see how this turn out.

SADAO: ''We're here master!''

Master GETASHY: '' SADAO what are you guys doing here? ''

PETE: '' more little pest to deal with I see.''

PETE: ''THAT won't change things one bit.''


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 11

FLASH BACK

KOBOYASHI'S lonely past

KOBOYASHI: '' I grew up a lonely boy, selfish, a bully and i always seek attention because I always felt left out. My parents were among the wealthiest in lawie ville and I never had to work had for anything. It was a good feeling but it was actually the beginning of a nightmare as I became more self-centered and as my hatred for being so alone continues to grow. My loneliness was one that lacked the love required from you parents and nothing could substitute that. When my parents realized I was becoming antisocial I joinned the Ross Monk Temple. At the RMT I meet SADAO KROSS, the first in his rank to defeat me. I've grieve this defeat for years after the event, but after I witness the bond of friendship developed by MASTER GETASHY and SADAO, I had to asked myself a question.''

DENNY: '' Quite a touching tale, but it doesn't convince me one bit, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.''

KOBOYASHI: ''Who said anything about convincing you anyway, now TORA Strike him now, shouted KOBOYASHI.

SADAO: ''I will not lose to you; neither do I intend to let any of my friends die here today.''

DENNY:'' What do you think you're doing? ''

SADAO: ''that's right there's nowhere to run; since there is no way to abscond this situation Mr. Police man.''

TORA was able to strike DENNY with her bare hands, which didn't seem to do much at the moment, but TORA's grip was painful as DENNY flesh started burning. Although TORA'S attack seemed weak but the effects was in fact the most fatal.

DENNY: '' What is this, what's happening to my body, I feel like am sored all over!''

GETASHY: ''that's right you are sored all over from TORA REVERSE HEALING TOUCH!''

DENNY: ''but how, that's impossible!'' DENNY scream out as he was in excruciating pain and it seemed to get worst as time pass by.

GETASHY: '' It is possible when TORA 'S reverse attack combines with my REIKI SHI RU.''

GETASHY: '' TORA's ability to heal and to restore or create wounds when combine with my REIKI SHI RU could destroy enemies quickly.

DENNY's body was already being destroyed by the ulcers , flabbergasted as he approached Tora slowly begging for his life.

DENNY's entire body was finally engulfed by TORAS's attack and he finally fell to the ground.

KOBOYASHI: '' Wow sis you sure know how to do things the hard way.''

TORA: '' The bastard got what he deserved.''

SADAO: '' Why do I have the feeling that this is the new routine.''

MASTER GETASHY: '' What's going to be routine SADAO?''

SADAO:'' fighting jerks like this crooked cop.''

MASTER GETSAHY: '' We better head back to the RMT before confronting more of these freaks.''

KOBOYASHI: '' Yeah I'm starving.''

With PETE and DENNY being defeated TEAM GETASHY went back to the RMT.

THE HYPNOSIS EYES OF LUCY

ITARY, DAMIAN AND SHAO arrived at the river mouth and enter a portal ITARY seemed to know about.

ITARY: '' You must wait there as I plant these eyes in the right location.''

DAMIAN: '' Why can't we help you?''

ITARY: '' You can't because you are human.''

ITARY: ''This is as far as you can go; you should leave if i don't return in half an hour.

SHAO:'' That won't work because we're not leaving without you COMMANDER.

ITARY:'' You fool; you shall do as I say, that's an order.''

The eyes ITARY planted in the earth are able to survive independently in the earth for a long time, but it wasn't long before the DRAGNAKE (KASKET 'S PET) realized their presents. The DRAGNAKE always gets uptight when foreign bodies enter the inner earth. Whenever a human die and bury the DRAGNAKE feed of their dead flesh, but never on the bones.

KASKET: '' It looks like we have guess inside the palace MAHARASHI.''

SAMYA: '' Who could it be?''

KASKET: '' Their identities remain unknown but we can tell it's about 3 of them.''

SAMYA : '' Find and destroy them."

KASKET: '' yes your majesty.''

KASKET summoned dragnake, but didn't get a response which was rather strange

KURUSO EFEKUTSU +

GMC : '' As you are aware LAWIE VILLE is under attack by a demon and the citizens of this country are already in chaos with each other, from GETASHY'S report the demon is known as MALCUS and the data indicates that this beast seems very dangerous. This demon should be captured at once ; as a precaution I am sending a LCM trio(YAMADA, WATANABE and IDOMIZU) to investigate the matter.

YAMADA: '' But GRAND MASTER, wouldn't three higher masters, be too much for just a demon?''

GMC:'' according to the reports this is a conscience demon and he is no ordinary opponent with the ability to manipulate matter a very troublesome trick used by enemies lately.''

The higher master left and MALCUS negative aura was felt in little time.

IDOMIZU: '' he's up there in this bar, come on.''

The three higher masters were up at the bar in a matter of seconds.

TORA had completely heal Master GETASHY and SADAO and they were as good as new ,but were unable to battle as the GMC forbid it at the moment. TORA was really exhausted after the healing process she went to bed right after.

SADAO: '' Master GETASHY, TORA has an amazing ability and I think it's one of importance.''

Master GETASHY: '' yes Sadao, Tora's ability is amazing and the team battle efforts were very impressive as well.

Master GETASHY: '' One day SADAO you will become a LCM and winess true battle unity.''

SADAO: '' I always admired the LCM and I hope one day I'll become one.''

SADAO: '' I Often wonder, why ?''

Master Geatshy: '' why what Sadao?''

Sadao:'' why aren't you an LCM?''

Master GETASHY: '' It takes a lot of discipline and skills to become a LCM.

SADAO: '' but you have all the skills and discipline I can think of MASTER GETASHY.''

Master GETASHY: '' there's more to it SADAO, but you will know in time.''

Master GETASHY: '' As soon as you are properly healed, you will be undergoing the training of a LCM.''

SADAO: '' wow, I wish I could start right aware.''

MASTER GETASHY: '' remember haste makes waste SADAO.''

RECAP BAR

When the LCM arrived at the RECAP bar you could hear a pin drop as the three higher master looked around.

IDOMIZU: '' hey you there, the one with the hat, did you see anyone suspicious around.''

ROC: '' as a matter of fact I do, but its only you.'' toothpick in his mouth

YAMADA: '' THERE'S no time for jokes pal.''

ROC: '' The name's ROC SCISSORS and I doubt there will be any jokes when he returns.''

WATANABE: '' What do u mean with all this talk, return from where?''

ROC: '' TAKE A LOOK AROUND DO YOU SEE FUNNY FACES, this beast has already confiscated the conscience of many civilians, but I sealed him to another time space temporarily.''

IDOMIZU: '' HMM ok, well why don't you bring him back so we could get rid of him for good.''

ROC: '' It's not as simple as you think, but if you insist you could stick around this bar with me until he returns.''

IDO: '' Aren't you ROC of the forbidden clan.''

ROC: '' You are right about me being ROC but I belong to no clan.''

IDO: '' I See you have lost track of your past, since you can't remember me.''

The two didn't go in details, when there was this cracking down sound opening a space with a hand and leg projecting from it.

ROC: '' I guess his all yours, good luck then.''

IDO: '' wait.''

ROC was already gone.

MARK MADNESS: '' So it seems ZILAROS' men are not useful to me after all; look what happen to the security and the police officer, LUCY .''

LUCY: '' what do you need from me.''

MARK: '' I need to create an untouchable army, one that's much more powerful than what ZILARO created

LUCY: '' losing a few men doesn't mean your entire army is weak.''

MARK: Yes but I need no loop holes this time as you know the battle field is a different place lately.''

LUCY: ''it looks like your men are having trouble inner earth, they are already under attack.''

MARK: '' excellent, so u already know what I am talking about.''

LUCY: '' I am willing to help you, but there's a price to pay.''

MARK: '' what is the price do I have to pay LUCY?''

LUCY: '' the price of the crystal.''

Mysterious sound track

KASKET thought to himself, why he didn't get a response from DRAGNAKE, but DRAGNAKE was in fact hypnotized by LUCY 'S three eyes planted inner earth.


	7. CHAPTER 13 in GERMAN

Titel - Die Kampfmönche von lawie ville

Kapitel 13 - TIEF INNERE ERDE - SAMYA der MAHARISHI

ARMO (Lugar 7): "oh, aber Chef es längere Zeit gewesen ist, tun Sie nicht Sie fühlen sich einsam Ihr Gewissen ringsherum für so lange ne zu pas haben."

ARMO : ''um ziemlich offenherzig zu sein, fühle ich mich immer einsam ohne mein Gewissen, ich werde nicht im Stande sein, ohne es seit einer Minute .''

ARMO auszukommen: "Sie sehen, dass das Gewissen wirklich der zweite Gedanke in jeder gegebenen Situation ist."

SAMYA (lugar 1): "ich hatte nie wirklich ein, MALCUS ist mehr einem LUGAR ähnlich als ein Gewissen zu mir.''

ARMO:" Sie wissen, dass ich mich fragte, da Sie der Chef und alles sind, dass vielleicht Sie eine andere Weise präsentieren konnten, uns herauszubekommen.''

SAMYA: "Selbst wenn ich auch, dort kein Weg für mich, ich wollte, ist SAMYA DYABLA der Führer der Parade verurteilen bis zu Tod in diesem Platz.''

SAMYA:" Nicht sogar mit dem KURUSO kann KESSHO ich abgehen. "

ARMO: "hmm, das muss wirklich zäh sein Sie zu sein. ''

ARMO:" um Sachen schlechter zu machen, sind Sie durch Ihren meisten anvertrauten lugar .''

SAMYA verraten worden: "während wir auf dem Thema sind, muss ich hinzufügen, dass ein Fehler durch das ZEICHEN war, um mein Gewissen zu stehlen, da MALCUS auch verboten wird, um über innere Erde.

SAMYA zu herrschen:" Wenn meine Berechnungen richtiger MALCUS sind, haben seit fünf Jahren geschlafen und wird jeden Moment bald aufwachen.''

ARMO: "fünf Jahre des Schlafes, dieser Kerl muss müde gewesen sein echt. ''

SAMYA:" Zeichen wird die wahren Übel von MALCUS von SAMYA DYABLA erfahren und jemals bedauern, den LUGARS zu verraten. "SAMYA:" ich hoffe gerade, dass der KURUSO nicht ist beschädigen im Krawall.

ARMO:" Zeichen kontrolliert den KURUSO (KREUZ), und es scheint, dass OBILL den Weg über des KESSHO (KRISTALL) .''

SAMYA wissen: "es von ihm um also warum nicht wiederzubekommen. ''

ARMO:" Chef, OBILL weigern sich zusammenzuarbeiten.''

SAMYA:" DANN BESEITIGEN SIE sein Gewissen sofort. ''

ARMO:" Chef ich habe Angst, wenn wir, konnten wir den KESSHO (KRISTALL) im Prozess verlieren.''

ARMO: "ich belauschte die Diskussion von AZARAK mit ZAGAD, und es scheint, dass das Gewissen bereits den Gastgeber gelegt hat.''

SAMYA:" WAS, wie wurde mir darüber nicht erzählt? "SAMYA:" AZARAK muss zu mir sofort berichten!

ARMO:" K CHEF, ich werde ein Alarmsignal sofort senden.''

Nach dem Lernen, dass der maharishi ihre Gegenwart verlangte, glitt Azarak über die geschmolzene Lava an hohen Geschwindigkeiten, die sogar den DRAGNAKE veranlassen, dem Denken zu folgen, dass es ein Kampf war.

AZARAK: "sehen Sie Aus, dass die Kämpfe haben bereits, begann Herr SAMYA."

Bevor AZARAK den Satz vollenden konnte, wurde sie gegen die Wände der inneren Erde geblasen. Samya war im Moment schwach, so konnte Azarak dem Schlag widerstehen.

SAMYA: "AZARAK lassen das eine Lehre zu Ihnen sein, dass Sie bei mir alle Details von Aktualisierungen in Bezug auf die Außenwelt melden sollten. ''

AZARAK:" aber mein Herr, den ich allen aktualisierten Kristallen der Technologie für Sie sandte, seitdem wir vom kuruso kessho sprachen, habe ich Sie durch die Kristalle der Technologie aktualisiert. Der Kristall der Technologie liegt nie, und solcher Kristallsinn verwendet die Stimme jedes LUGAR.''

SAMYA: "ich kann nicht Sendedetails des KURUSO KESSHO über den Kristall der Technologie zurückrufen.''

AZARAK:" haha aber ist es, aber wie unmöglich? ''

SAMYA:" ich fange an zu glauben, dass ZEICHEN dahinter sein kann, um auf dem KURUSO KESSHO unfeststellbar zu erwischen.''

AZARAK: "Sie meinen, dass er für eine Replik von Ihnen in anderem ausgab, um den bösen Kristall zu bekommen.

"SAMYA: "ich habe Angst so.''

SAMYA:" WIE KONNTEN SIE SO CARELEESS SEIN? ''

AZARAK:" aber ich konnte nicht dem Unterschied meinen Herrn erzählen. ''

SAMYA:" SIE FINDEN SIE BESSER UND GEBEN MEINE KRISTALLE AZARAK.''

AZARAK ZURÜCK: "AZAKI und GACOUTO jagen bereits die Feinde mein Herr.''

SAMYA:" ERLAUBNIS. "AZARAK:" was sagten Sie meinen Herrn? "

SAMYA:" ich SAGTE KOMMEN AUS MEINER VISION HERAUS. "

Die höheren Master hatten eine wichtige Sitzung am KAIDOU und wussten das nicht, was geschah. Es scheint, dass SADAO unter dem Trugbild von GACOUTO war. Das Trugbild von GACOUTO war sehr stark, und Dinge schienen, Wirklichkeit zu SADAO zu sein, aber keiner anderer war der Anwesenheit von GACOUTO bewusst.

TORA: "SADAO sind Sie OK, Sie scheinen ein wenig unheimlich kürzlich zu handeln.

SADAO:" ich sehe, es scheint, dass keiner anderer Sie in diesem Fall sehen kann ich glaube, dass ich keine Wahl habe als mit Ihnen selbst zu kämpfen. "

TORA: "wen reden Sie sogar zu SADAO? "

SADAO:" aber warten Sie, wenn ich ihn sehen kann, würden die höheren Master zu ebenso fähig sein.''

SADAO:" TORA brauche ich Sie, um mir vorsichtig zuzuhören. "

SADAO: "Sie sagten, dass Sie die Master am KAIDOU trafen, aber ich tat nicht, es scheint, dass ich in einem Trugbild von einer Sorte aufgeholt werde, die mich davon abhält, die Master zu sehen und nur mir erlauben, den Feind zu sehen, brauche ich Sie, um das beim Großmeister sofort zu melden.''

TORA:" richtiger "TORA angeführt zurück zum KAIDOU aber war außer Stande, den Großmeister zu sehen.

KAIDOU-Wächter: "keinem wird erlaubt, den GMC zu sehen, bis diese Sitzung zu Ende ist. "

TORA:" aber das ist ein Notfall, der der TEMPEL unter Beschuss jetzt durch einen fremden alten Mann ist. "

KAIDOU-Wächter:" HAHAHAHAHA Sie töten mich mit all dem nicht Sinn, kommen heran bringen auf die Beine. "

TORA:" Sie verstehen nicht, Sie, müssen und SADAO und Master hören GETASHY kann Schwierigkeiten sein, wie wir sprechen. "

Bestritten ging TORA, um nach ihrem Bruder zu suchen, aber er war nicht Haus-.

TORA: "O dort sind Sie Bruder, ich habe versucht, Sie zu finden. ''

SADAO:" TORA, sprachen Sie mit dem Großmeister? ''

TORA:" der Wächter weigert sich, mich zu lassen, er glaubte mich nicht sogar. "

KOBOYASHI:" Was Sie meinen, dass er Sie Si ablehnt, ich werde gehen unterrichten ihn eine Lehre, die er nie vergessen wird. "

SADAO: "das wird nicht notwendiger KOBOYASHI sein, wir gehen zum Regierungsverteidigungshauptquartier. "

KOBOYASHI:" wirklich so werde ich schließlich im Stande sein, einen Kolben zu kicken. "Nach einem langen Kampf war GETASHY im Stande, dem Trugbild von AZAKI und angeführt zum GDH zu entkommen, um zum Boden davon zu kommen.

Auf die Ankunft MANZO forderte GETASHY, dass er den Präsidenten sah, aber die Sicherheit würde ihm nicht erlauben, wie er fortsetzte, sein Buch zu lesen. PETE war bereits aufgebracht, seitdem GETASHY nicht plante, vor dem Sehen des Präsidenten abzureisen.

PETE: "Es scheint, dass ich ein wenig die Stöcke und Steintrick werde verwenden müssen, um meinen Punkt klarzumachen, da Wörter nicht tun können, schaden Sie.''

PETE legt sein Buch auf dem Schreibtisch, veranstaltet und Spaziergang zu GETASHY.

GETASHY: "Dieser Kerl sieht das viel kleinere Sitzen aus, was ist er? "

PETE war viel größer, wenn er aufrecht steht und häufig Leute ihn gewöhnlich unterschätzen.

PETE:" whats mit diesem Blick, sind Sie Überraschung an diesem Körper? "Gelächter

PETE sauste zu GETASHY, um ihn zu begreifen, aber GETASHY spitzte seine Hand vorwärts dann Seite zur Seite an, die UGOKUNA EFEKUTSU das Stellen des kompletten Gebäudes unter noch Wirkung und das Bilden von Bewegungen unmöglich für Pete und irgendjemanden anderen schreit.

GETASHY: "ich muss die anderen Fußböden vor meinem noch überprüfen Wirkung nutzt sich ab."

GETASHY ging zum Aufzug spazieren, und das Schweigen war so tief, dass GETASHY etwas echtes Übel im Gebäude wie fühlte, gab es Augen überall im Aussehen auf ihn. SCHLECHTER LAUGHTER

PETE: "war das nimmt an, mich aufzuhören?" Laughtersuspense-Ton.''

Master, den GETASHY noch bewirken, hielt PETE lange nicht, wie er davon fortsetzte, wo er eingefroren wurde, eine lange Keule zeigend, die er dann zu einem Paar von NUNCHAKU das Bewegen seiner Hände in einer Welle wie Position mit beiden Händen brach. PETE war ein pro mit seinem NUNCHAKU, nach dem Erwerben seiner speziellen Sachkenntnisse von ZILARO das Bilden davon schwierig für GETASHY, nah zu werden. Plötzlich gingen die Lichter ab, und GETASHY konnte nicht ein Ding sehen, stattdessen erhielt er eine Reihe der NUNCHAKU Combo von Pete. Schlechtes Gelächter

PETE: "erschreckt der Dunkelheit? "

PETE:" HMM whats weitergehend? "Als die Lichter auf GETASHY zurückkamen, wurde durch KOBOYASHI, TORA und SADAO das ganze Bilden desselben Zeichens in einer Position umgeben, die GETASHY vor dem angegriffenen NUNCHAKU von PETE beschirmen. PETE war Überraschung, wie diese Umdrehung zu sehen.

SADAO: "Wir sind hier Master! "

Master GETASHY:" SADAO was ist Sie Kerle, die hier tun? "

PETE:" mehr kleine Pest, um mich zu befassen, sehe ich. "

PETE: "DAS wird Dinge ein Bit nicht ändern."

fortgesetzt zu werden


	8. The PORTAL OF CHI

New chapter update soon

CHAPTER ?

**THE PORTAL OF CHI – THE EFFECTS OF THE SPIRIT FOOD**


	9. Chapter 4 The Portal of Chi

**THE COMBAT MONKS OF LAWIE VILLE (REWRITE)**

**Chapter 4**

**The Portal of Chi – Effects of the Spirit foods**

Five years had gone by, MASTER GETASHY and SADAO bond grew stronger training night and day sparring in the most rigorous ways. SADAO strength increased gradually, but his problem was being able to control that strength when faced with danger. SADAO hair got longer, the scar over his eyes expanded and his whole fighting spirit was overwhelming as he got older. SADAO spent most of his time meditating hoping to master his chi one day.

Sadao: '' Master Getashy , is there another way to make me stronger ?''

Master Getashy: '' why do you want to become stronger?''

Sadao: '' I want to protect lawie ville, I want to defend this place.''

Master Getashy: '' do you feel obligated in some way for this?''

Sadao : '' I do, I was chosen for this and that's the reason I received that power.''

Sadao : '' ever since that night five years ago, I have been getting stronger and at time I am unable to control it ,but the strange beings have been attacking lawie ville more than ever, there I need to understand my power to be able to use it to defeat them.''

Master Getashy : '' hmmm.''

One night while meditating, Sadao heard a voice, '' it's been a long time SADAO, it seems you've been making the right decisions on you own.''

When Sadao opened his eyes he saw blurred vision of himself sitting in front him, but it disappeared shortly.

Sadao was shocked to see such image as it appeared to be spiritual.

SADAO:'' WHO the hell are you.''?

Image: '' As I said before I am your conscience.''

Sadao laugh out as he doubted what was said to him.

SADAO: '' There is no way someone a capable of seeing their conscience, this is ridiculous.

SADAO'S CONSCIENCE: '' You should be grateful you still have me, since most conscience has been taken away from the people of lawie ville.

SADAO: ''WHAT?''

SADAO'S CONSCIENCE: '' Didn't you notice the recent mood swings in the people of lawie ville in recent times.''

SADAO'S CONSCIENCE: '' the increased crime rates and lawie ville's current conflicts clearly prove this.

SADAO facial expression indicated that his conscience was right about that.

Sadao : '' I still don't get why I am able to see my conscience?''

Sadao : '' first my conscience spoke to me out loud , now I can see you physically, what's really going on?

Master Getashy:'' It's the power of the spirit food u ate earlier today my boy.''

Sadao: '' huh, spirit food?''

Master Getashy: '' that's right the foods responsible for ventilating your chi portal.''

Master Getashy : '' In other words you have just eaten your way to a door to the other side.''

Sadao : '' Master this is all becoming so confusing , I think am going to blow up.''

Master Getashy: '' I understand how you feel Sadao, the reason for this is because you are expose to all sort of energy once your chi portal is open.''

Master Getashy: '' thou this may be good to some extent, it is also considered dangerous as you can encounter other Conscience or strange beings roaming in mischief.

Sadao: ''I want to encounter these conscience or strange being, so I could crush them master, I am not afraid.''

Master Getashy: '' I am aware of this Sadao, but you are not ready for this yet and at this rate you could end up being sucked in to the other side , a place completely strange to you.''

Sadao : '' so when will I be ready Master?''

Master Getashy : '' only when you can balance this unknown strength that's inside you and becoming a master LCM is one step to accomplishing that discipline.''

Master Getashy held a black bag in his hands the whole time and Sadao was curious to know what was in it.

Sadao: '' Master, do you ever put down this bag, you always seem to carry it around, is there some secret behind it.''

Master Getashy: '' in fact I actually have something for you in this bag Sadao.''

Master Getashy placed his hands in the bag and it seemed like the bag was deeper than it looked. Getashy then pull out a black seed asking Sadao to eat it, but Sadao was a bit skeptic as the seed looked like no other.

Master Getashy: '' if you want to manage you power and see beyond you must eat this.''

Master Getashy : '' the choice is yours Sadao.''

Master Getashy stopped as he got a negative feeling circulating nearby.

Sadao : ''what is it Master, is something wrong?''

Master Getashy : '' something seems strange , I think you should head home to check it out.''

Master Getashy : '' I'm not sure, but there is an unstable energy in the air , I will check around the temple and we will meet at your place.

Sadao: ''right.''

Voice in the shadows: '' they are on the way.''

Voice in the shadows 2: '' we will eliminate them at once.''

Voice in the shadows: '' no Nemy, we should go upstairs and wait for now, there's no need to be hasty.''

Nemy : '' but I want to greet them nicely, by the way how many are coming Doctor?

Doctor: '' I'm not sure but it sure feels like high level aura which could be many average opponents or a few powerful ones.''

Doctor: '' either way we are going to finish them off.''

To be continued


End file.
